


Haze

by Stardrangea



Series: Four Corners [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardrangea/pseuds/Stardrangea
Summary: Heartbroken over Wonwoo, Mingyu finds comfort in Minghao. The two get drunk on wine and the former realizes just how beautiful his best friend can be.(This is the explicit version of chapter 4 of Four Corners)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Four Corners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039969
Kudos: 17





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is the explicit version of chapter four of my love square fic, Four Corners. You can technically read this chapter alone, however it won't have a satisfying conclusion.

“Aw, what do you mean you’re bailing?” Mingyu whined into the phone.

“ _I’m sorry, it was a last-minute thing_ ,” Dokyeom replied.

“So BooSeokSoon is more important than 97-line?” he gasped exaggeratedly falling into Minghao’s lap.

“ _No! Of course not! I want to be there, I just can’t—_ ”

“ _Wait you don’t want to be with us?_ ” Hoshi’s voice sounded from Dokyeom’s end of the line.

“ _We don’t want you either. You can leave_ ,” Seungkwan added. Suddenly the phone erupted into shouting. Mingyu yanked it away from his ear and looked up at the other 97-liner, who shrugged in response. He took Mingyu’s phone and placed the call on speaker.

“Kyeomie, it’s okay,” he shouted. The others quieted down, Minghao assumingly succeeded in catching their attention. “We could always hang out later, just focus on your work for now,” he added.

“ _Minghao-yah, you’re so good to me_ ,” Dokyeom cried into the phone.

“Fighting,” Minghao chimed with a soft smile. “You too Hoshi-hyung, Seungkwan-ah. Have fun, good luck.” All of them said their goodbyes before hanging up. Minghao returned the phone to Mingyu who was still laying comfortably along his lap.

“Kicking me out?” Mingyu asked when he got pushed to the side. Shaking his head, Minghao got up from his bed.

“We could still spend time together,” he said as he picked up two wine glasses. “Down to drink?” he smiled gesturing with them.

“Gladly,”

“Have a preference?”

“Something strong,” Mingyu’s tone took a sudden shift. Although it had been a few days since he saw Wonwoo and Jun kiss and him lashing out at Wonwoo, he hadn’t spoken to either of them about it. He was too anxious to, but his anxiety would occasionally bubble into angry. Overall, Mingyu knew he was a distraught mess. Minghao glanced at him with concern, but still complied anyways, grabbing his strongest bottle of wine.

As he popped it open, Mingyu sat up. Clinking their glass, the two drank and chatted away their worries. After getting halfway through the bottle, they could both feel a buzzing in their head. The two of them slumped against each other, giggling at dumb memories between them. For as much as they bickered and for as much as Minghao liked giving Mingyu a hard time, they were truly one of the closest pairs in the group.

“Let’s take a picture and send it to Seokmin,” Mingyu suggested, fumbling to get his phone from his pocket. The two of them posed with their wine glasses, taking multiple of pictures as they made funny faces at the camera. Jokingly, Mingyu puckered his lips, a few centimeters from Minghao’s cheek. The smaller male let out an embarrassed laugh as he covered his agape mouth, pretending to be surprised by the gesture.

Finishing their small photoshoot, Mingyu picked out the best shots and sent them to Dokyeom. As he searched through them, Mingyu suddenly noticed how pretty Minghao’s face was. Of course he knew his friend was attractive, but he never actually spent the time to fully appreciate his visuals. When he came across the pictures of him pretending to kiss Minghao, he smiled softly. They could make a cute couple, he thought as he sent the photos.

Mingyu looked to Minghao who was watching the wine swirl in the glass. Throwing his head back, he downed the rest of the content. When he turned to Mingyu, he caught his friend already staring. “What?” he laughed, a wide smile across his face. Mingyu coughed dryly as he turned away, his heart beating at the cuteness of his friend.

“Want more?” he asked, reaching out to the bottle of wine to make his quick aversion seem more natural. “It’s actually almost done. Let’s finished it off,” he suggested dumping the rest into their cups, Minghao’s hand extended out towards him. Mingyu slowly sipped on the wine as he watched Minghao bring the cup up to his face.

He watched as his friend placed his pink lips on the rim of the thin glass, not yet taking a sip. Instead, Minghao closed his eyes and took a deep breath, appreciating the smell of the alcohol. His lips were slightly parted, and he unconsciously licked his tongue back and forth along the glass. Mingyu drank faster as he felt his body heat up from more than just the alcohol. Minghao took his time with his drink until he noticed that Mingyu had already finished his glass.

“Here,” he stated, tilting his head back and taking large gulps. The taller male gawked as he watched the liquid move down his friend’s throat, his Adam’s apple bouncing up and down. After he finished, Mingyu took Minghao’s cup and placed them both off on top of the fridge with the empty wine bottle. “Let’s watch a movie,” he suggested as he pulled out a laptop and began looking through titles. After the two picked one out, they got under the covers and cuddled. Minghao sat in between Mingyu’s legs. His arms were wrapped around Minghao’s waist and his head was resting against his.

As they watched the movie, Mingyu’s mind began to wander. He knew he wasn’t thinking clearly because of the alcohol, but at that point he didn’t care. He hadn’t been thinking clearly for the past several days. Occasionally, Minghao would jostle around, readjusting his position and rubbing up against Mingyu. He could feel his pants tighten and he was worried that his friend would catch on. He was so out of focus, that he didn’t notice when Minghao leaned all the way back against him. The smaller member paused as he purposefully grinded his hip back to see if he were hallucinating. Mingyu let out a moan and quickly covered his mouth, Minghao jumping back and turning to him.

They were both completely frozen. Minghao stared at the obvious tent building in Mingyu’s pants and Mingyu watched him stare through the gaps between his fingers. “I can’t explain,” he whispered in embarrassment.

“It’s uh… it’s okay,” Minghao replied finally realizing how weird it must be for him to gawk.

“I just made everything weird,” Mingyu groaned as he squeezed his thighs together in attempts to hide his erection.

“Its fine, really. It happens,” Minghao comforted still unsure of what was happening.

“Are you sure?” he asked, lowering his hand to see his friend. Minghao had his head hung as he softly picked at the lint on his bed cover.

“It’s really no big deal. We’re both guys, I understand that it happens randomly,” he stated still too embarrassed to lift his gaze. Mingyu stared at him for a moment before crawling closer, Minghao patiently watching as he moved into view.

“It wasn’t random.” Minghao immediately lifted his eyes in shock and Mingyu moved in to kiss him. He was surprised when Minghao didn’t pull back or pushed him away. When he sat back down, he saw Minghao’s wide eyes. “You didn’t reject me?” he questioned.

“You’re not in your right mind,” Minghao stated, his eyes shifting away.

“Neither are you,” he said as he grabbed Minghao’s face again. This time he was much more aggressive, running his tongue between Minghao’s lips and biting at the lower one. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, allowing Mingyu to deepen the kiss. Minghao melted with pleasure at the feeling of Mingyu’s tongue inside his mouth. They could taste the wine from each other’s lips and felt more drunk than before. Minghao reached his arms around Mingyu’s neck, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer. Mingyu moaned softly as he lifted Minghao on top of him.

“We should stop,” Minghao panted, momentarily breaking apart as he straddled on top of Mingyu’s lap.

“Do we really have to?” he asked starting to kiss down Minghao’s neck. The smaller male tried turning away, but Mingyu was fast enough to wrap his arms around Minghao’s waist, pulling his back to his chest. “Do we have to?” he repeated. He continued kissing Minghao’s neck and shoulder as he as slipped his hand under his shirt. Minghao became a panting and moaning mess as he leaned against Mingyu.

“This isn’t right,” he whimpered out as Mingyu started to grind against him.

“Then tell me to stop. Just say you don’t want this,” Mingyu replied, coming to a complete stop. He waited for a second, but Minghao didn’t speak. Smiling, he continued placing small kisses on the back of his neck.

“The others are going to hear us,” Minghao whispered as he arched his back against Mingyu’s traveling hand.

“Only Hansol is here and he probably has earbuds on,” Mingyu whispered back, biting and tonguing Minghao’s ear. He let out a strained moan as he tried to keep his voice under control. Both of them laid on their side, Mingyu thrusting against Minghao.

“Take off your pants,” Minghao ordered as he got up, opening a draw and grabbing a small bottle of lube. Mingyu did as he was told and didn’t question the bottle when it was handed to him. “Are you okay with using my thighs?” he asked as he stripped himself. Mingyu gawked at his members body and nodded slowly.

Returning back to their spooning position, Mingyu slipped his lubed cock in between Minghao’s closed thighs. He let out moans and grunts against the back of Minghao’s head, his face buried in his long hair. The two of them held back their voices as Mingyu began moving. Minghao brought his hands between his legs and grabbed Mingyu’s head, gently stoking it as he began picking up the pace. Mingyu gripped onto Minghao’s hips, digging his nails in as he came close to finishing. He cursed under his breath as he came onto Minghao’s hands and thighs. Immediately, the smaller man sat up as he went to grab a napkin and wipe his hands and legs. He finally paused the movie that had been running the entire time and closed the screen, shutting down the projector along with it.

“I’m going to get myself cleaned up,” he stated, glancing over at the still half-naked Mingyu on his bed. He was on his back with one arm draped across his eyes, panting heavily. “I’ll be back,” he said as he grabbed a towel and left. Standing under the cold water, Minghao finally sobered up. Having already washed his hands, he brought them up to his face and let out a choked sob. He felt disgusted with himself. It wasn’t necessarily the act that he did or who he had done it with, but the fact that he had done it when his heart belonged to somebody else. Wiping his eyes, he looked at his own half-hard erection and sighed. Even if his conscious wasn’t happy, his body said otherwise.

When Minghao returned to his room, all the lights had been turned off. “Mingyu?” he called as he flicked on the switch. As the lights beamed, he saw Mingyu sitting on the floor beside his bed fully clothed with his head in his hands. His blanket was nowhere to be seen on his bed. “Are you okay?” he asked as he took a seat beside his friend, placing a hand on his back in a comforting matter.

“Of course I’m not okay! I just forced myself onto my best friend,” he cried. Minghao froze, stunned by his reaction. He smiled softly as he pulled Mingyu towards him into a hug.

“Don’t blame yourself,” he cooed. “It was my choice to continue. I could have said no at any point,” he comforted starting to gently sway back and forth.

“But who knows if I would’ve even stopped. I could’ve done something terrible to you, something absolutely horrendous,” he shouted.

“Why are you being so hard on yourself? I told you it’s not your fault. I could’ve easily gotten you to stop if I had to,” he frowned, lightly hitting Mingyu in attempt to ease the mood.

“There’s no way you could have stopped me—”

“I was literally holding your dick in my hand. If I wanted you to stop and you didn’t, I could have just crushed it,” Minghao stated bluntly causing Mingyu to jump in fear and hold his crouch at just the thought of it getting squeezed mercilessly. “It’s okay,” he reassured as he gave Mingyu a smile. With a heavy sigh, Mingyu placed a hand against Minghao’s face. He grazed his thumb along Minghao’s cheek before giving him a sad smile in return.

“Something in your eyes tells me you’re conflicted,” he said. Minghao turned away quickly, inadvertently revealing that it was true. “I’m sorry—”

“It’s not your fault. My problem is with me, not you,” he replied pulling Mingyu’s hand off of his face and holding it gently in his. “I betrayed someone else and myself by doing this, but once again, I agreed to do it,” he said honestly.

“You have a girlfriend?” Mingyu gasped in shock pulling away.

“What? No—”

“A boyfriend?”

“No! No, Mingyu, it’s not like that. I’m not dating anyone,” he sighed, although he couldn’t help but have a small smile.

“You like someone?” Minghao paused for a brief moment before nodding. “I understand…” The atmosphere became heavy again and Minghao rose to his feet.

“What did you do to my blankets by the way?” he asked, pointing at the empty mattress.

“Since we made a mess, I thought I would go clean it,” he replied as he stood up as well.

“Thank you,” Minghao smiled. “You should probably go shower,” he suggested as he grabbed the dirty cups and empty wine bottle. Mingyu reached out to help him but stopped when Minghao flinched at his touch. “Ah, it’s not what you think—”

“I get it,” Mingyu said bitterly. “I should go shower,” he muttered as he left the room. Minghao cursed to himself in Mandarin and shook his head. He walked out to the kitchen, turning on the sink faucet. Several stray plates and cups were left in there and he thought he might as well clean them too. Suddenly, he could hear a commotion coming from the front door. Hoshi, Dokyeom, and Seungkwan entered the dorm in a burst of laughter and chattering. Dokyeom immediately took note of Minghao and came running up to him.

“The8-ssi!” he cried. “I’m sorry I couldn’t play with you and Mingyu-ssi,” he stated formally, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Minghao momentarily flinched, but Dokyeom was too busy apologizing to notice.

“It’s fine,” he stated back casually. “Did you have fun?” Dokyeom nodded but still nuzzled against him sadly.

“I’m really, really sorry,” he apologized again. “Are you guys done hanging out?” Minghao nodded. Sighing, Dokyeom wiggled around.

“Watch out, I’m washing dishes,” Minghao stated, elbowing his friend. He stopped moving but tightened his embrace.

“Is Mingyu-ssi already asleep? Do you think he’ll be okay with staying up with us? Are you okay with staying up with me? I know it was my own fault that I couldn’t be here, but I really do want to spend some time with you guys,” he mumbled on sadly. Minghao looked at him for a moment before breaking into a soft smile.

“Of course I want to spend time with you,” he replied bumping his head against him. “Mingyu is taking a shower right now. You can ask him when he gets out.” Dokyeom beamed as he darted towards the hall. “Wait! I said when he’s done!” Minghao yelled after him, Hoshi and Seungkwan laughing in the background. Seungkwan approached the sink, helping Minghao rinse the dishes.

“Nothing can stop hyung when he gets like that,” Seungkwan grinned. Minghao smiled as he briefly nuzzled his head against Seungkwan in a hello.

“How did your thing go?” he asked.

“Pretty well! If we’re lucky enough, we’ll record the song alongside the new album and probably release it a little after. Since our next comeback is a full-length album, we’re discussing whether we should put it in and do special units like we did in _Teen Age_ ,” Seungkwan explained. The two of them chatted about potential songs and pairings they could do for their album, Hoshi chiming in from the living room. As they finished cleaning, Mingyu walked down the hall with Dokyeom hanging off his arms.

“He said yes!” Dokyeom shouted, Seungkwan shushing him to be mindful of their neighbors.

“Are you sure you still want to spend time together?” Mingyu questioned the Chinese member.

“It really is fine,” Minghao insisted, Mingyu still scratching the back of his head in doubt. Dokyeom left to change and clean off for the day as Minghao went to his room first to find a movie, Mingyu retrieving the blanket. As they walked in, Minghao place the empty bottle on the floor with the rest of his collection. When Mingyu returned, the three of them nestled up, Dokyeom in the middle. Minghao was laying down with his back propped up against the headboard. Dokyeom laid his head on his chest with his arms wrapped around him, the two holding hands. Mingyu was the only one sitting up, his hand resting on Dokyeom’s side occasionally petting him. Throughout the movie, the two of them stole awkward glances at one another.

“This is nice,” Dokyeom smiled. “Soon we will be too busy to spend time together like this,” he sighed. The other members didn’t reply, although gave small hums and pats as signs of acknowledgment. The eldest of the three glanced between them and frowned. “You two are acting weird,” he pointed out. He had noticed it earlier, but the awkwardness was too thick for him to handle.

“You must be imagining things,” Minghao replied giving his hand a squeeze. Shaking his head, Dokyeom sat up a bit and turned to look at Mingyu.

“You guys are so quiet,”

“We don’t always have to argue,” Minghao pointed out.

“I know, it’s not like you always argue anyways. It’s just that… you’re _quiet_ ,” he repeated. “Did something happen when I was away?” Mingyu glanced over to Minghao before looking back to Dokyeom.

“We are probably out of it because of the alcohol, don’t worry about it.” Dokyeom’s pout deepen, his eyes turning away in rejection.

“Do you guys really think I don’t know you that well? Do you not trust me?” he questions.

“No, no! It’s nothing like that,” Minghao shouted pulling Dokyeom back to his chest for a hug. Meeting eyes with Mingyu, Minghao sighed. “I’m honestly, _truly_ fine. There’s nothing wrong with me and there’s certainly nothing wrong with you. While I am happy that you’re concern, you have no reason to be,” he said, his words having a double meaning. “You guys are my best friends; I’m as happy as you are,” he assured. Immediately, Mingyu threw his arms around them and let out a frustrated shout.

“I’m okay,” he laughed looking at Minghao with adoration. “We’re okay.” Cuddled in between their arms, Dokyeom dropped the subject and the three of them enjoyed the movie together. By the end of it, Dokyeom had fallen asleep on top of Minghao. Kissing the side of Dokyeom’s head, Minghao looked up to Mingyu.

“I’m going to let him spend the night with me. He must be exhausted from his schedule,” he stated. Shutting down the laptop, Mingyu unplugged it from the projector as he got up.

“I’ll return to my room for the night then,” he stated, bowing his head.

“Hey Mingyu-yah,” Minghao called right before he reached the door. He turned around. “I’m okay,” he stated firmly.

“I’m okay too,” he smiled softly giving Minghao an encouraging nod. “Goodnight,” he added turning off the lights and walking out. Although he was still upset with himself, Mingyu was comforted knowing that Minghao held nothing against him.


End file.
